


MsFaust's Inky Prompt Grimoire

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [133]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A collection of story prompts from my fellow BATIM fanfic writers. You are welcome to submit prompts in your reviews, as long as you do not ask me to violate the safety list (found in the description for Inky Tales).





	1. Andrea Escapes the Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You know it's bad when you wake up in a pentagram." (IAmUmbreon11)
> 
> Featuring my OC Andrea Wong.

You know it's bad when you wake up in a pentagram. Especially when you're tied to a pole and looking at a guy made of ink who's wearing a mask made from a cutout of a cartoon character.

"Why did I come here again?"

Oh, that's right--because I'd overheard one of my dad's most frequent customers telling his friends/coworkers about a letter he got from their former boss, and how he wasn't sure he should go. Unlike them, he seemed like he wanted to try and make things right. If he were here, I would have told him that was never going to happen. But he wasn't, and neither were Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, or Lacie, even if the masked nutcase in front of me thought otherwise.

Briefly, I considered telling said nutcase he wasn't the real Sammy Lawrence, but something told me that whoever this guy was, he wouldn't be interested in anything I had to say. So instead I simply tuned out his rambling and worked on freeing myself. Luckily, he hadn't done a very good job of binding me, and the moment he was gone was the same moment I managed to get loose.

Good thing too, since at that moment, a bunch of Searchers attacked. As the demon I'd accidentally let out of the machine attacked his self-proclaimed Prophet, I grabbed a nearby axe, dispatched the Searchers, and made a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea's first appearance was in Part 3 of Reviving the Story.  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723867/chapters/29016240)


	2. Gotta Be the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sammy beats Bendy in a Pokemon battle (requested by Gears112)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I haven't started playing Gen 7 yet, so I'm a little behind.

"Jeez, how many of these things are there?"

"To be honest, I stopped counting after Gen 4."

Less than two months ago, Wally had brought his copy of Pokemon Y into work, and the Toons had quickly taken interest, especially Bendy. The demon had gotten a copy of his own, and had already beaten four gyms. He also challenged several others to battles, and had won almost every time.

"Anybody wanna take me on? I gotta get some of these guys leveled up for Clemont."

Sammy thought for a moment. "Clemont...he uses Electric-types, right?"

(BATIM)

"How the...not a single Pokemon that was strong against my team, and you still win?"

"It's not just about type advantages," Sammy explained. "Lots of Pokemon can use moves you wouldn't expect from their type. Gyarados is a Water- and Flying-type, for example, and it can learn Flamethrower from a TM."

Bendy tapped his chin. "Never thought about that. Thanks, Sammy!"

As the little demon ran off, Susie giggled slightly. "Wow, didn't know you could play the mentor."

Sammy gave a shrug. "Bendy may get on my nerves, but he's not so bad." He glanced around quickly. "Don't tell him I said so."


End file.
